


Nightmares on Ice

by The_Awesome_Me



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Bedwetting, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Nightmares, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Panic Attacks, Skating, Slow Burn, Yuri POV, germaphobic yuri, ha ha ha i actually thought up of a good title for once, i guess, i know nothing about skating, lol, um ill update tags later in the story, viktor comforts him, wow this is sounding really bad, yuri has anxiety, yuri is a precious cinnamon roll, yurio will show up later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Awesome_Me/pseuds/The_Awesome_Me
Summary: Yuri Katsuki is a well known skater. He is happily living with his coach, Viktor Nikiforov, who is the love of his life and his coach. But is everything really as it seems?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have insomnia  
> I have a computer  
> uh  
> Fanfictions

I quickly stuffed myself into my costume. The costume was tight, and therefore clung to my body, flattering my features. It had belonged to my coach, who was none other than Viktor Nikiforov. I blushed at the thought, then scolded myself for thinking such things. I jammed my feet into my skates, and yanked the laces to make them tighter, as nothing was worse than a twisted ankle. I hobbled over to the mirror of the change room, and grabbed the hair gel off of the counter. I held my hair back as I spread the cool substance over my hair. With one final look in the mirror, I wobbled out of the door. 

Today I had a competition, it was not very large for television, but large enough. Me and four other people who I had never heard of before were competing for a mystery prize. "All skaters to the ice for warm-ups!" The announcer's voice boomed overhead. I awkwardly bobbed to the rink, but as my skates felt the assuring surface of the ice, I practically flew. I was feeling confident, so I checked the other skaters. My heart sunk as I saw the other skaters. They were doing amazing tricks, and landing them all as if it were nothing. Axles, Loops, twists, turns, it was amazing yet frightening. I was so captivated by them, I didn't realize I was still skating, and as I turned my head to concentrating on myself, I rammed into a wall, face first. Frightened gasps were all my ears heard as I stood up. "All skaters leave the ice, the warm up is over." The announcer called. I skated out of there as quick as I could. I could feel something wet and sticky dripping down my face, and as I wiped it away, horror struck me. 

I dashed off to the change room to try and stop the nosebleed. As the bleeding trailed off to a few drops now and then, I calmed myself down. "It's not life threatening," I thought to myself. "You can do this, Yuri. You can beat everyone here." I thought to myself, while listening to the other skaters. My stomach dropped. They were getting cheers unlike any I've ever gotten. And they were amazingly loud. I paled. The floor seemed to sway underneath me. I splashed some cold water on my face, as I heard my name. I ran out of the change room, and tripped before I even got to the ice. Everyone stared and laughed at me. My face burned redder than an apple, as I shakily pushed myself up. I wobbled into the rink and glided over to the middle. I put my eros face on as I skated my regular program. Looking around, the corners of my lips turned into a frown. Everyone seemed so bored with me, and so unimpressed. I attempted my first jump, but immediately fell. I recollected myself, and got up again. I tried the next one. Another failure. And again. More failure. As I looked to Viktor, I almost cried out as I saw his look of disappointment. As I finished my program, nobody clapped. I felt ashamed with myself, as I glided as quick as I could out to see my score. As I approached, I gasped. i didn't know if this was even possible, or legal, but I got an embarrassing -2.08. I hung my head in shame as I buried my face in my hands. I began to weep silently. 

A dark shadow loomed above me, and I shakily looked up with tears pricking the corners of my eyes. "I'm very ashamed of you, Yuri." Viktor's voice sounded disappointed. "I don't know what I was thinking when I started coaching you, but I know now that it was wasted effort." He pushed me into the wall, roughly. I gasped, the wind getting knocked out of me. I collapsed to the floor, feeling lightheaded as I frantically gasped for precious air. The last thing I saw was the woosh of a brown trench coat, and black shoes walking away. 

I bolted upright and screamed. I cupped a hand over my mouth to block out the sound. I was hyperventilating, and I couldn't stop the waterfall of tears flowing down my face. As I managed to calm myself down after repeatedly telling myself it was a dream, I realized that my bed sheets seemed to be warmer than usual... And...Wet? Oh god. I reluctantly lifted up my bed sheets to find the inevitable. My black pajama pants seemed to be a shade darker, and so was my blankets. With guilt and shame, I grabbed all my blankets and rolled them into a ball. after inspecting the mattress, I sighed with relief as I discovered that the mattress was completely unharmed. Thank God I was wearing extra thick pajamas.  
As I walked out of my room, I cringed. the floorboards beneath me were creaking. Loudly. I frantically searched around me. I let out a sigh of relief. It's not like anybody would be up at this hour. As I tiptoed to the laundry room, I stuffed my blankets and clothes into the washing machine, and turned the machine on. I panicked as I realized I had forgotten to bring clothes with me. As I searched around the room, to my relief there was a basket of clean laundry. I guess procrastination does have its perks. As I grabbed my clothes and a towel, I bolted to the bathroom. I would use the hot springs, but I wouldn't want my, ahem, accident in the water, because that would be really unsanitary. I shuddered at the thought. 

I stepped into the tub and turned the knob for the shower. Scalding water immediately struck me out of my half-awake stance and I howled. I hastily turned the knob to the right, making more cool. I grabbed the loofah, and immediately began scrubbing.  
After I finished my shower, I put on my new pajamas. I grabbed the freshly cleaned blankets, and dragged them off to bed. But as I stared at the ceiling, even the warm blankets could not lull me to sleep for tomorrow.


	2. I Can't Sleep on a Dirty Bench!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're trash and you know it clap your hands  
> *Claps*

I stared at the ceiling for what felt like ages before I finally drifted off. It was a dreamless sleep, so I didn't have any more nightmares. My sleep felt no longer than 20 minutes, and then I was woken up. Forcefully. By a slobbering, wet poodle. I pushed the dog off of my stomach and started playing with its soft, but tangled fur. It made whimpering sounds and began licking my face as I scratched his ears. A whistle ran through the panting noises of the dog, and as if on cue, bolted off of the room, using my innocent stomach as a launchpad. "Ugh." I winced, doubling over. I gingerly grabbed my glasses and looked to the doorway for the source of the sound. The source was none other than Viktor.  
"Good morning Yuri!" Viktor called out to me with a childish grin. I groggily sat up, not fully conscious he was in my room.   
He smirked to himself. "Nice sense of style you got here," He said, gesturing to my many posters of him that decorated the walls. I was fully awake now, and I sprinted to cover them and take them down, my face burning warmer than the hot springs. I attempted pushing him out of my room, but he's heavier than he looks.   
"Aw, Yuri, I didn't mean it" He whined as I finally managed to shove him out the doorway. He pounded on the locked door, letting out a whimper that would put Makkachin's one to shame. I finally got all my Viktor stuff out of eyesight,then opened the door.  
"Let's go." I mumbled.   
Viktor gave me a side glance, head tilted. "Yuri, you're not insisting going out in..." He confusedly pointed to my outfit."That?" I looked down and I realized I was wearing my dark green pajamas with blue unicorns on them. Yeah, don't ask. I cringed and covered my body with my hands and kicked the door shut, covering my red face. After pulling my casual clothes on, I opened the door for the final time. Viktor gave a nod and a thumbs up. "Better."

As we neared the arena, Viktor spoke. "You know Yuri, you don't seem like yourself today, is anything wrong?" I deadpanned. I looked at my feet with a sheepish grin. Viktor impatiently tapped the ground with his feet, one of the tactics he did to wring an answer out of someone.   
"I-uh-didn't get very much sleep." I poked two fingers together as I went red, remembering what happened last night. Viktor looked like he had seen a ghost. He ran inside Ice castle Hasetsu, and I jogged to keep myself close. He demanded I sleep in the change room. I paled as I furiously shook my head.  
"Viktor, I'm fine." I sighed, rubbing my temples. It wasn't that I didn't want to go to sleep (Believe me, I wanted to), it was just that the benches wouldn't be very comfortable, I didn't have any blankets or pillows, and it was a bit concerning knowing when the last time those things were cleaned. I guess I'm kind of a Germaphobe.   
Viktor grabbed me by the shoulders. "Yuri. You need sleep, whether you want to or not." He literally dragged me by the arm to the benches. He was pulling so hard, I honestly thought my arm would pop out of it's socket. As he slammed the doors open, I winced at how hard and loud the door hit the walls. As I struggled to free myself from his iron grasp, I further inspected the tile wall. There were a couple of cracks. Before I could say anything to Viktor, he scooped me up and placed me on the bench.   
"Now sleep." He pointed to me, then crossed his arms. I sat on the bench and gave an empty stare. We didn't break our gazes until I cleared my throat.  
"Um, Viktor, I can't sleep here. There's no mattress or pillows, and the wooden bench is bad for my back. Also, if I sleep here, I'll be groggy for the performance." I purposely left out the part about the cleanliness of the bench, in case he decided I was a clean freak or something. Viktor raised his eyebrows and gazed up into the ceiling, pondering. He tapped a gloved finger to his chin as he thought. After a pregnant pause, he spoke suddenly, making me jump.

"I guess that's correct, but you need the sleep," Viktor argued. Viktor suddenly looked like a light bulb went off in his head. "Oh! I've got it! How about I sleep with you?"It was at that moment, I somehow discovered something I thought was never possible. Going pale and blushing at the same time. Phenomenal, is it not?   
He laid beside me, and a few moments after, I heard the sound of soft snoring. I couldn't sleep in front of my idol, lest I have a nightmare. I went woozy at the thought, and my knees gave out. My back forcefully hit the bench as I gave a small wheeze. I began to shift away from the sleeping man. Viktor mumbled something, and then draped an arm around my waist, and pulled my closer to him. I went red yet again. If I found a way out of this, I would Google how to stop blushing so much. I was silently panicking. He was warm, and smelled of laundry detergent, just like my bed. I struggled against the sleep, but the urge was too much. I fought to keep my eyes open, but I was leading a losing battle. Forgetting the bacteria ridden object that was the bench, I began to close my eyes. My mind frantically screamed at me, but I was too overcome by sleep. Unsurprisingly, I drifted off into sleep not even minutes later.


	3. I'm Awake..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THIS WITH 2 SPRAINED FINGERS, YOU BETTER ENJOY THIS CHAPTER YOU L'IL SHITS

I'm back on the ice again. I shudder as I skate towards the middle. I shakily lift my hands up to their positions. I hold it for what seems like hours. Everyone is staring at me. I feel beads of sweat pile up on my forehead, and dripping onto the freezing ice below. As I uncertainly lower my arms, I look around confusedly. Then, I hear a loud bang, and the music starts. I blow a kiss to the judges, and begin my program. I'm skating backwards, when I hear a loud POP! I look around uncertainly, as I continue my program. My nervousness has set in, and I'm beginning to feel even more anxious. The light flickers. I take a deep breath as I attempt a jump-so secret, I hadn't even told Viktor. I prepare myself, and I'm in the air. I spin, and then the light flickers yet again, then goes out completely. 

The rink is so dark, I can't even see anything. It's pitch black. I yelp, as I'm unable to see the ground. I can't land it in the light, so there's no way I can do it in the dark. My suspicions are confirmed, as I land on the ice, hard. I hear a crack, and my eyes go wide. I gingerly lift myself off the ice into a sitting position, but my hand nearly slips on something sticky. I lift the hand up to my face and sniff the unknown thing. I take in the metallic scent, and it comes to me; I must've broken my nose. I shake myself off, and I get into a standing position, only to fall into a crumpled heap yet again. An unbearable pain shoots up my left leg. I try standing up again, but to no success, just more pain. As I trail my fingers down to the area, I feel the area around it. I try to move the leg, but it doesn't seem to want to work. That's when it suddenly came to me. I had landed awkwardly on the ice, and broke my leg. I decided to destroy what little dignity and pride I had, and literally crawled to the entrance of the rink. As I felt around for Viktor, a hand pulled me up.  
"Viktor?" I ask, hopefully. I hear a grunt, and then I'm slammed against the wall. I whimper as the wind is knocked out of me. Sitting against the wall of the rink, the mysterious figure steps on my left leg. Pain in which I had never felt before raced towards me, and I let out a terrifying scream. The person isn't just applying force to the broken bones, oh no. The person is wearing skates, and pressing their shoe into it and wriggling around, just as one would do to a bug on the sidewalk. Tears are streaming down my face, it's impossible to tell the difference between my face and the waterfall. Blood from my nose is mixed into the tears, giving off a nasty smell and taste. I can barely breathe from the amount of pain, when the figure lifts his shoe. There is a pregnant moment of silence, the only sound is my crying. The lights flicker back on as I see who it was. Yurio threateningly towers above me. I look at his skates and am struck with awe and confusion. The blood is gone, but how? 

Everyone is looking for me, as I'm not on the ice. Some people come over to scrape the blood off the ice. My eyes begin to feel heavy as I look at myself. I'm sitting in a liquid of some source. My vision is blurry, due to the fact Viktor forgot my contacts, and the pain. As I give it some further inspection, I realize I'm sitting in a pool of my own blood. My breathing hitches, as I look for Viktor. I see him walking towards me. I see the look of anger on his face. "W-what's wrong, Vik-"  
"Shut up." I'm taken aback by him. He never talks to me like that, let alone telling me to shut up. He usually insults me or criticizes me with a wide grin on his face. But not now. Tears prick the corners of my eyes. He slaps me across the face as he points to my leg. he crouches down too be eye level with me.  
"Do you realize what you've done?! You may very well never skate again. And what were you thinking, attempting that jump?!" He slapped a palm to his forehead. "Why did I ever want to coach you in the first place? Well, I guess that's what happens when you try to make a pig skate. Failure, wasted money, and wasted time." I'm sobbing freely by now. 'V-Vikto-o-o-o-o-r..." I trail off, my hand reaching out to him. He slaps my hand and stands back up, walking away. I see him grab a smirking Yurio by the elbow. He leads hem to the exit, and I strain my ears to hear him say the last words I would ever hear him say.  
"Let's get out of this dump with these filthy pigs." I slump against the wall as my eyes close like curtains.

I screamed as I bolted upright, panting heavily. A startled Viktor bolts up, too. "Yuri! what's wrong?" His alarmed voice shouted. I can't seem to form any words as I start to sob. Viktor grabs me by the shoulders and looks into my puffy red eyes. He gives me a look of pity, and hugs me, tightly. I begin to slowly stop crying, and take in full breaths.  
"Shhhh, it's ok." Viktor whispered as he rubbed circles in my back. My breathing slows down as I melt into the embrace. He lets go as I begin to cough.  
"I had a nightmare." I say, rubbing my soaked eyes. My eyes grow wide as I realized my mistake. Shifting awkwardly, I come to the conclusion that I hadn't... You know. I was lucky I didn't drink anything this morning.  
Viktor sighs. "Thank God. I thought you were hurt." My eyes lock on the floor as I sadly remember the dream.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He questioned. I shake my head. I don't usually tell people my nightmares. As I stood up, I realized I had sweat. A lot. I shiver at the cold sensation. I grab my costume, and head for the stalls, no way I'm changing in front of Viktor. As I heard the sign of Viktor's exit, the whoosing of the door, I change. The material is a bit scratchy, and irritates my body as I pull it up. I wince when it hits my scar.  
I grab some gel out of my bag, remembering one of the previous dream's advice. I apply the substance to my hair as I pat it down. After a few minutes, I poke it. I love doing that.  
I go to reach in my duffel bag, my heart sinks as I realized I had made a grave mistake.  
I had left my skates at home.  
I begin to panic, when I heard the door open. I look up at a flustered Viktor. "I, um, accidentally took this with me for some reason." I give him a confused look, with a hint of annoyance and anger. I rip the skates from him and shoo him out. "YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" I scream. He gets a look of 'oh my god man chill' and raised his arms in the air in defeat as he walked out the door. I mentally slapped myself for that. I force on my skates and yank at the shoelaces as if there was no tomorrow. I hobbled out to the ice and began to warm up. I attempted a jump and failed miserably at it, and fell flat on my chest. Viktor gives a shout of concern as I push myself off the ice. I got up again, and shakily began to pick up speed to retry. I failed, yet again, and snapped. I let out a shriek of anger, and stood up to find the closest thing to me. The glass on the rink. I go up to the edges of the rink, pull back my right fist, and swing as hard as I can. The glass shatters, snapping me back to reality. Little clear flakes of glass fall above my head, like a little snowstorm. As I realized my mistake, I cupped my hands to my face, and begin sobbing. I crumpled to the ground like a puppet without its strings. I feel an odd sensation on one cheek, and I pulled away my hands. Tiny fragments of glass are embedded in my hand. I lifted my left hand up to my right cheek, and feel blood.  
"Yuri! Are you alright?!" An alarmed Victor yelled. I keep my gaze set on the ice, until I finally break free. I stare up into Viktor's blue eyes and begin to shake. I grab onto his legs for dear life, still sitting on the ice. "Please!" I wailed through choked tears. "I've had enough of these nightmares! I just want one where you stay!" I pleaded. Viktor looks into my sad eyes. "Nightmares?" He confusedly stated, tilting his head to the side.  
With horror, I realized something.

I was awake. 

This wasn't a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha, for the thing about him clinging to his legs, think about that thing that kids do.
> 
>  
> 
> You'll find out about the scar.


	4. VIKTOR, HELP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, you thought I wouldn't post again today.
> 
>  
> 
> Well that's how much of trash I am.

I feel myself go weak. He was never supposed to find out about the nightmares. I slowly released my grasp on him and sunk down to the ice. I sprawl out on the ground, with my cheek resting on the ice. I just wanted to curl up and die. After a few moments of my silence, Viktor coughs.  
"Yuri, are you feeling all right?" He asked, lowering a hand to help me up. I pushed away his hand and hastily stood up. I skated as fast as I could to the exit, and plopped down onto the bench. I quickly ripped off my skates, and threw them onto the ice. I made a break for the exit. I quickly tore off my outfit, not even caring if Viktor would barge in. I throw my casual clothes on, shove my glasses on, and pull my boots on. I run out to the exit, pulling on my jacket. I run as fast as I can, not even caring about Viktor's yelling. "Yuri!" I hear Viktor's yelling. "Come back here! I just want to talk!" 

I run across the bridge, the snow crunching underneath my feet. I'm gasping for air at this point, but I don't care. I can no longer hear Viktor, or his yelling. I still run, even though I know I'm far away. It's one of my weaknesses, running away from my problems. After running as far as I can, I collapsed. I'm breathing heavily at this point, and things are getting a little blurry. I take time to look at my surroundings. I seem to be in a forest of some kind. After catching my breath, I push myself up. It's getting pretty dark out, so I try to head home. I almost pass out when I realize I don't know where I am. I pull out my phone and turn it back on. I almost drop the thing when it starts to buzz and ding uncontrollably. There are so many text messages, all from Viktor. The bright light from the phone shines out a light that cuts through the darkness.

Yuri, whatever I did, I'm sorry.

Where are you?

Please answer me.

Yuri! Answer me!

ANSWER ME 

Where are you?!

Please, I'm really sorry. I'll try to make it up to you when you get back.

My chest constricts as I read through the messages. It's obvious he's really worried about me, but he's probably furious with me. I slump down against a tree. I slap myself on the forehead as I realize I missed the first competition of the season. Staring at the blue button shaped as a phone, I take a deep breath. I reluctantly press the call button as I hear the rings.  
"Hello?" Viktor's voice rings through the silent air. I take another deep breath. "Viktor, I'm so sorry. I-" I'm cut off.  
"YURI!" Viktor's excitedly exclaims. "I was so worried about you!" He stops for a few seconds. The silence makes me uncomfortable. "Whatever it was that I did, I want you to know that I'm truly sorry about it." I hear his voice cracking. Was he crying? I was about to respond when I heard a stick crack. I jump. I anxiously look around me. I slowly brin the phone back to my ear as I continue. "It's ok, it was my fault." I shakily say. "But, can you find my location? I don't know where I am and-" I hear footsteps walking towards me. I silently panic. My breathing hitches and I feel like I'm going to cry again.  
"Yuri? Are you ok? What happened?!" He's alarmed now. The footsteps are getting closer, and I freeze against the tree. "Please." I whisper, silent tears rolling down my cheeks. "Help me." My heart almost stops when I hear a familiar voice. "Well, long time no see, Yuri. Look at you, all grown up." I scream.  
"YURI! What's wrong?" Viktor yells into the phone. "VIKTOR HEL-" My screams are muffled by the mystery person's hands. I try to scream louder, but to no avail. I can hear Viktor's panicked words, but he can't hear me. The hooded figure picks up the phone. "He's with me now. Say goodbye." He hangs up, and throws it against the tree, destroying it. He stomps on it for good measure. I'm still screaming, trying to find a way out of this. He takes his hand off my mouth and forces me to look at him. "Look at you. Grown up, eh? You know, it wasn't nice of you to run away from me all those years ago." I squirm against the man, and he lets out a loud laugh. 

"Aw, leaving so soon? I don't think so." He chuckles. I stare at him angrily, and continue trying to release myself from him. He lets out a sigh and releases me. I try to make a run for it, but I trip on a tree root and fall. I let out a squeal of pain as a bolt of pain strikes my ankle. I get up into a sitting position as I examine my ankle. Tears blur my vision, and as I go to wipe them, I noticed my glasses were missing. Crawling on all fours to search for them, I squint my eyes as an attempt to find them. I hear slow clapping from behind me. I stop, dead in my tracks.  
"Wow. That's all I have to say." I'm picked up by the hood of my jacket and held about a foot above the ground. "I give you the chance to escape, and you mess it up? Something as simple as that? Wow." He shakes me, and I clench my eyes shut.  
"Looking for these?" He asks, holding out my glasses. I peek one eye open. I slowly nod, and reach for them. Just as I'm about to grasp them, his gloved fingers curl up on them, making a crunching sound. He drops the broken mess onto the snow-covered ground.  
"Oh, whoops," He fakes an apology. Before I can say anything else, I feel something cold and hard hit the back of my head, and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys at least comment or give me some feedback or ideas or I will pull stuff like this to make you cry.


End file.
